Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic laser treatment apparatus to irradiate a laser beam for treatment to an eye of a patient.
Related Art
One example of ophthalmic laser treatment apparatus is known as a photocoagulation apparatus. For photocoagulation treatment (e.g., panretinal photocoagulation treatment), a treatment laser beam is irradiated spot by spot to a fundus of a patient's eye to thermally coagulate a wide area of tissues. In recent years, there is known an apparatus provided with an optical scanner including a galvano mirror and others to sequentially irradiate a treatment laser beam based on an irradiation pattern consisting of a plurality of arranged spots (e.g., see Patent Document 1). In the treatment using such an apparatus, a pattern consisting of spots arranged in a square matrix of 3×3, for example, is used for irradiation of a number of spots. At that time, a wide range of the fundus is irradiated by spacing all the spots almost uniformly.